finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gizamaluke's Grotto
Gizamaluke's Grotto is a location in Final Fantasy IX located on the Mist Continent on Gaia. It is the only way to travel between Lindblum and Burmecia on foot. Profile Gizamaluke's Grotto is named after the large aquatic creature, Gizamaluke, which inhabits the grotto. It is normally docile, but when the party encounters Gizamaluke, it initiates a boss battle. The grotto must be navigated using a system of bells, which operate as keys that open the way forward. Once passing through the cave system, the characters emerge in the otherwise inaccessible northwestern portion of the Mist Continent that is home to both Burmecia and its sister civilization Cleyra. Another route in Gizamaluke's Grotto leads to a mountain cliff area, which should be avoided during the first visit, as the Grand Dragons on the cliff are difficult to defeat due to their high level. Story Learning Burmecia is under attack, Zidane, Freya, Vivi, and optionally Quina, pass through the grotto. On the way, they encounter wounded Burmecian soldiers and a large amount of black mages. After defeating Gizamaluke, they emerge near Burmecia. Locations Entrance Cavern Bell Room Sacred Room Quests Moguta and Kupo Nuts Within Gizamaluke's Grotto resides the Moogle Moguta, who after being rescued from beneath a large bell, will reward the party for giving him Kupo Nuts obtained by delivering letters. The party receives an Elixir for the first Kupo Nut given after the Siege of Lindblum (Disc 2). The party receives an Extension for the first Kupo Nut delivered on Disc 3 and an Aloha Shirt for the first Kupo Nut delivered on Disc 4. Any other Kupo Nuts delivered will earn the party items such as a Tent, an Ether, or a Phoenix Pinion. If the party visits the moogles in the grotto on Disc 2, there is a little moogle child walking around the room. On Disc 3, a second child will have been born. Level Grinding Spot By climbing up the vine in Moguta's room, the player can get to the world map and find Grand Dragons on the field and Garuda in the forests. These are much higher level enemies than the player can encounter the time Gizamaluke's Grotto features in the game's story, but they thus yield good EXP and Gil. The player can come to this spot later with an airship or flying Choco, without having to go through Gizamaluke's Grotto. These enemies are difficult, but with a large supply of Phoenix Down items and persistence there is a change the player may defeat an enemy at this time. Treasure *Gizamaluke Bell x5 *Holy Bell *Bronze Vest *Mythril Gloves *Magus Hat *Elixir (Give Moguta a Kupo Nut on Disc 2) *Extension (Give Moguta a Kupo Nut on Disc 3) *Aloha T-Shirt (Give Moguta a Kupo Nut on Disc 4) *Phoenix Pinion (Random prize from Moguta) *Tent (Random prize from Moguta) *Ore (Random prize from Moguta) Enemies *Hornet *Lamia *Skeleton *Black Mage (Type A) *Gizamaluke (Boss) Musical Themes "Freya's Theme" is used as the background music for Gizamaluke's Grotto. Gallery es:Gruta de Gizamaluke Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations Category:Caves